


Walk of shame

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, meet ugly, not so much as a meet ugly but a meet weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Day 1 of ClexaWeek2018: Meet Ugly.They meet each other on a Saturday morning both doing their walk of shame.





	Walk of shame

**Author's Note:**

> It's more like a meet awkward than meet ugly.

‘Stupid elevator’ Clarke mutters to the slowly ascending elevator for the nth time. It was slow and rustic and she has been waiting for it, for like 10 minutes. She wasn’t looking forward to get seen by anyone, since she was doing the walk of shame, or more like she was in the hall of her last night booty call.

To be clear, she called him and it was definitely not the other way around, so she wasn’t doing the walk of shame per se but she did sneak out from the apartment to get away from the mistake she made. Calling him wasn’t the best idea she’s had so far but she was feeling lonely and she didn’t want to spend another Friday night alone. She was slowly getting herself together or more like slowly learning that mistakes happen and this was one of them.

But still, she should’ve known better than to call her ex-boyfriend Finn.

It wasn’t like he was that great at sex that she wanted to try over and over again but they got to a point in their relationship (of course when they were together) where she taught him everything she liked and he succeeded 75% of the time to get her to come so teaching someone else for the night would’ve been a waste of her time.

But once again, she should’ve known better than to go back to the sleazy, lying, cheating bastard to make her feel something.

When the sound of the approaching elevator came to a stop she uttered a ‘finally’ before entering. The doors were about to close when she heard a raspy but sensual voice say “Stop the elevator please!” So she pushed the open button and the doors opened again to reveal a goddess in high wasted shorts.

“Thank you,” The raven haired girl said, offering a small and polite smile to Clarke who seemed still in trance watching her. Even with a dishevel hair and makeup free she was still so beautiful that Clarke couldn’t find an appropriate word in her head to describe her, again even if she was clearly going home after a wild night.

* * *

Lexa eyed the girl who seemed to be in the same predicament as her. When she silently got out of the apartment of one of her hook ups, she stopped midway as she saw the girl groaning something about the elevator; her back was to her as she admired her. Not in a creepy way, no. More like she knew beauty when she saw it, even from behind. Ok that sounded creepy but Lexa was so gay and not thinking so clearly in the morning without her morning coffee.

Lexa traced her eyes all over her body, the curves on her hips, her beautiful golden and shiny hair, her toned and strong legs, her delicate arms and the way they stretched above her head, her round and ample ass and=

She didn’t even noticed when the doors where finally closing that the girl who she was eyeing so badly was slipping away.

She didn’t want to scream to stop the elevator as to alert the occupants of the floor or well rather the occupant on the apartment she just left that she was indeed leaving, so the result was a raspy and low sound that she was actually happy for, as seeing that when she was in front of the girl -who she immediately took in as the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, must been her eyes- even with a messed up make up, messy hair with her heels in her hands, she was in awe of her.

She was a goner after seeing those blue eyes, and how the dress not only fit her perfectly from behind but the front too.

And she thanks the gods out there for her mistakes.

* * *

The elevator stopped at every floor without someone behind it (which was weird, but they couldn’t complain), it must have been why it took so long to go up in the first place, but again they couldn’t complain.

They were in the 8th floor when Clarke found her voice.

“Long night huh,” was all that she come up with. Silently she cursed when the brunette raised her eyebrow, surprised at being addressed by her.

Usually elevator rides were an uncomfortable experience to ride in silence but extremely weird if the occupants started small talk even if they don’t know each other.   
Lexa nodded in affirmation. I mean could she tell that it was a long night? Could the blonde know what Lexa did simply by being there just as she deduced from what the blonde did as well?

Seeing as the blonde girl didn’t look up to see her response she responded awkwardly, “Yes, how about you?”

Clarke was blushing as she remembered the night before. She cleared her throat when intense green eyes focused on her blue ones. “Yes.”

“You were on Collins apartment right?” Lexa asked nonchalantly but her tone wasn’t as nice when she uttered her ex-boyfriend last name.

Clarke’s surprise showed on her face and before she could ask how she knew, the brunette seemed to know her question before she could ask. “He was hooking up with my ex-girlfriend. The girl from 12C.”

“You’re the ex-girlfriend of the girl who cheated with my ex-boyfriend?”

“And you’re the girl who got cheated by her ex-boyfriend with my ex-girlfriend. What a small world.”

The ex-part wasn’t lost on them.

They have moved on, clearly.

Seriously, they have.

“So you were on Costia’s apartment?” Her question sounded more like ‘what were you doing on your ex-girlfriend apartment?’ rather than the actual question. Lexa knew the undertone to her inquire and she could’ve asked the same.

She wants to ask the same but they both know the answers.

“I don’t usually do this,” Lexa for some reason explained. She felt like she needed to.

Clarke felt the same. “Yeah me neither.”

With shy smiles on their faces, Lexa was first to extend her hand as the door opened for the fifth time.

“Lexa.”

“Clarke.” Clarke took her smooth hand in hers and felt a shiver run down her spine. Clarke was so insanely attracted to her and she didn’t even know her.

Lexa felt the same.

“So doing the walk of shame huh?” Lexa asked, blushing pretty hard when she heard the question she just blurted out.

Clarke laughed, and Lexa thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world. “Seriously? I could ask you the same thing.”

“I haven’t experienced that much shame from you, but wait until we get to the first floor. It’s always filled with everyone and it’s only Saturday!”

“Oh, I know!”

“It’s so weird that we haven’t met before. I was a frequent traveler.” Great, a silly joke that’s got Clarke groaning silently, in her head.

Fortunately, Lexa laughed. “I know, me too.”

So beautiful and with a great sense of humor. Why haven’t they met before?

“But, I won’t do it anymore.” Clarke rushed to explain. Why? She doesn’t know. But she knew that she wanted Lexa to somewhat know that she won’t fall back into that, and she was secretly hoping that she doesn’t too.

“Yeah, me either.” Lexa agreed and extended once again her hand as a form of a promise.

A promise that Clarke was so ready to make.

She took it and shook on it.

They didn’t let go out of each other hands until the last stop was announced by the opening door, and few people waiting on the other side. When they stepped into the lobby, they stood there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out a way to stay together.

Eventually Clarke was grateful by Lexa’s boldness.

“Do you want, maybe? I don’t know; go grab a cup of coffee with me?” Lexa mumbled the whole way but Clarke’s brilliant smile was all that mattered.

“I would love to,” Clarke said excitedly, putting back her heels on, and not minding the judgment glances they were both getting. They didn’t care that they were doing basically the walk of shame together, not caring that they were exiting the building wearing the same clothes as the night before, and not caring how weird and cosmic their meeting was but just caring that it finally felt right.

“I know a great place around the corner that makes the best pot of coffee and the best-“

“Brownies?” Lexa equals her giddiness.

“Yes!”

“So why haven’t we met before?” Lexa asked, while Clarke this time was the bold one when she took her hand once they were outside.

“I was thinking the same thing, but you know what?”

“What?”

“I wouldn’t change it, because this is a great story to tell our grandkids of how we met.” She stopped just outside of the coffee shop to face the girl she just met but hoped for forever.

Lexa wanted to make a comment about moving too fast or making a joke out of it, but she felt it and couldn’t help but agree. “I like it.”

* * *

So more than a meet ugly, was just like a meet weird for them, but it was worth it since they didn’t have to do the walk of shame again. From that impromptu date and so on, they became a regular thing and they did that for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
